Unicorn Chronicles: Chosen Innocence
by ForbiddenOne14
Summary: Buttercup Utonium is not what most people would call innocent. She likes to fight, play sports and hates anything girly with a passion. But one day when she takes a walk to clear her head, something strange happens. Suddenly she finds herself being chased into a forest she never knew existed. Unknown to her she just unlocked an adventure and huge secret.
1. Chapter 1

Unicorn Chronicles: Chosen Innocence

Summary: Buttercup Utonium is not what most people would call innocent. She likes to fight, play sports and hates anything girly with a passion. But one day when she takes a walk to clear her head, something strange happens. Suddenly she finds herself being chased into a forest she never knew existed. Scared and frustrated she keeps moving. Unknown to her she just unlocked an adventure and a huge secret that she has no choice to keep; dragging her sisters with her.

Chapter One: Arguments and Questions

Buttercup's POV

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" I yell at Blossom. "THEN WHAT IS BUTTERCUP? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE DANM POINT IS!" She yelled back. I knew she was really angry because she rarely cusses. "ARE YOU MY DANM MOTHER BLOSSOM? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE PLEASE TELL ME! LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE MY UP TIGHT BITCHY SISTER!" I yelled not yielding to her. She twitched and I growled. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU KNOW WHAT BUTTERCUP? YOU'RE AN EMBARSEMENT TO THIS FAMILY! YOU DON'T THINK, READ, LISTEN OR EVEN CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLES' FEELINGS! YOU'RE A DISGRACE AND YOU WON'T AMMOUNT TO ANYTHING! SO JUST GO IN A HOLE DO THE WORLD A FAVORE AND DIE!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. I froze and my eyes widen.

"I-I see…" I say slowly. I can hear the venom and steel tone in my voice. "I understand now Blossom."

Blossom's POV

I smile triumphantly as Buttercup becomes silent. "I-I see…" She says slowly. Realization of what I just told my younger sister dawns on me and my eyes widen. "I understand now Blossom." Her voice had no hint of emotion as her emerald light green eyes dim. I can't find my voice. "I completely understand." She says once again with no emotion. She doesn't say a word as she walks past me and toward the door. "B-Buttercup… w-wait I-I didn't-" I wanted to cry right then a there. The way she looked at me showed pure undeniable sadness. Her dim eyes locked with my rich pink ones. Her short spunky bangs became flat, and her raven black hair that went to her shoulders dimed as well. "Don't say you didn't mean it Blossom because you did. You meant every word you said to me, just like I meant every word I said to you."

"B-but I- I" I stutter. "DON'T LIE BLOSSOM! YOU MEANT IT! YOU MEANT EVERY WORD! YOU WANT ME TO GO IN A HOLE AND DIE!? FINE LEADER GIRL I WILL!" She shouts as she glares at me. Her eyes become dark green full of anger. I lose my voice once again as she opens the door and leaves slamming it behind her. I stand there thinking. **'What have I done?' **

Bubbles POV

I sob quietly in the bathroom as I hear Buttercup and Blossom argue. I don't like it when they fight. I never like it when they fight. "DON'T LIE BLOSSOM! YOU MEANT IT! YOU MEANT EVERY WORD! YOU WANT ME TO GO IN A HOLE AND DIE!? FINE LEADER GIRL I WILL!" I hear Buttercup yell as she slams the door to our bed room. I know she glared at Blossom as she said it. I know now that Blossom is silent. Tears fall from my eyes once again. "W-why do they fight s-so much?" I ask myself as more tears fall from my eyes blurring my vision. At first they were arguing over our latest villain Mojo. Blossom began scolding Buttercup as soon as we put him in jail for stealing.

She got mad because Buttercup just busted in beat up Mojo and gave him to us so we can toss him in jail. The minute we got home she started arguing with her. Saying that Mojo could have had weapons and next time we should go in there with a plan. Buttercup growled back saying that she didn't need a plan just to kick his butt. (Well she said ass but I don't like that word.) Then they exalted. It went to school that's when they lost it and began screaming at each other. I sniffle as I wipe my eyes. Blossom took it too far; I know Buttercup said some really hurtful things but wishing death on our own sister? I shake my head. Buttercup took it too far as well. Snaring and calling Blossom names. It's bad enough we get teased at school but calling Blossom names?

I began to cry some more. I guess I will be in here for awhile.

Buttercup's POV

I growl as walk past The Professor and head for the front door. "And where do you think you're going?" A deep voice ask. I roll my eyes. "Out for a walk." I say growling silently. "Watch your tone young lady. It's snowing and it's dark out. Now why do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. I huff. "To clear my head, Blossom and I got into another argument." I say. He frowns walking toward me. "Again? When will you girls get along? I understand that since you are the youngest you feel like you have no say in what goes on in the house and in your life but that's no reason to pick with-" Before he could say anything else I had him by his collar lifting him easily in the air.

"Why?" I asked snaring. He looks at me, clearly confused. "Why are things that go wrong in this hell hole always blamed on me? I know that out of the three of us that I am the least one to participate coming out of my room to have 'Family fun night' but can you blame me? This house sucks! This family sucks! The only person in this house I can talk to is Bubbles and even I know she tolerates me!" I shout as I toss the professor… _NO John_ on the stairs. He landed with a loud thud that shakes the house. In two seconds flat I see Blossom dash down the stairs and check on John. "Professor a-are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" She asks her voice full of worry. "No I'm fine Blossom. Buttercup and I just were having a discussion, which included that she was grounded for two months." He says grunting clearly in pain.

I frown. "_Really John_? Because as I clearly remember, our discussion was about how much this family- No my bad! How much this city sucks?" I say his name long and hard and he as well as Blossom twitches. "YOUNG LADY! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR! YOU ARE NOT TO GO OUTSIDE OF THIS HOUSE OR SO HELP ME-" He begins to yell but he stops when I snicker. "Or what John? Are you going to stop me?" I ask. Before he could answer I had my coat on and headed for the door. My hand was on the knob before Blossom said something that made me stop dead. "Buttercup… If you leave… don't bother coming back. If you walk out that door you are no longer apart of this family. It's your choice." She hissed.

I chuckled dryly. "I was never in this family. Let alone a part of it… So if you'll excuse me." I open the door letting the cold winter air in, making me shiver. I look at John one more time and walk out making sure I slam the door behind me.

Blossom's POV

I glare at the door as Buttercup slams it shut. How dare she talk to The Professor like that! He has taken care of us since we were created! She has no right to talk to him like that! He is our father! I huff as I help the professor up. He shakes me off and gets up. He looks really pale as well… Maybe Buttercup through him to hard and he broke something! "Professor! You look pale! Are you ok? D-did you break something!" I ask franticly. He does not answer as he walks toward the door weakly. I look at him confused as to what he is doing. I shiver as he opens the door and begins to walk out. "PROFESSOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU WILL GET SICK OR MAYBE EVEN FROSTBITE!" I yell as I quickly grab him and close the door. He looks really pale! He just opens the door again. "BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE YOU-YOU CAN'T BE OUT THERE ALONE! THEY….They…" He begins to shout standing on the porch the door wide open letting all the cold air in once again.

He begins to walk off calling her name over and over again. Not caring if he has a coat on or not. It seems like he won't listen to me. I quickly grab my coat and his and dash to his side. "Professor at least put your coat on. You could get sick." I say offering his coat to him but he does not take it. He just keeps looking for her franticly like someone or something is after her. After about six hours he heads back into the house, looking franticly every now and again. The second we enter the house he begins to curse angrily shocking me. "Professor… Professor it will be ok! I mean this is Buttercup! Y-you and I both know she will be back before long after she clears her head. I mean she has done this before." I trying to reassure him but it sounded like I was trying to reassure myself instead.

It's completely silent and I can hear Bubbles silently cry on the steps. I forgot about her. I didn't think she was there when I told Buttercup if she leaves don't come back. She was there… the whole time… watching… crying. I frown. I completely forgot about my other sister and how this would affect her. "What…" The professor says. It feels like hours before he said something. "What did you say Professor?" I ask. His hands turn into fist and he rounds on me. "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yells. I cower under his glaze. "I-I don't understand… I was just-" I try to defend my actions but they fall on deaf ears. "DO YOU UNDERTSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS! YOU WONT BE HARMED! SHE WILL! THEY…THEY WILL TAKE HER AWAY! ALL THAT WORK! THOSE FAKE MEMOIRES! THAT HIDDEN BODY ALONG WITH HER SOUL! THOSES EYES- THAT LOCK! THE GOVERNMENT WILL BE AT MY DOOR BY NOON TOMORROW!" He yells at me. I flinch.

"I-I don't understand professor…" I say weakly as my eyes water. He looks at me and smiles weakly. "I know…. You know what… just get to bed... we will look for her tomorrow. Sorry for yelling it's just… Just please go to bed."He sighs and I nod as I go up the stairs take Bubbles hand and get ready for bed.

After I finally get Bubbles to calm and go to bed I run in the bathroom. I wipe my tear stained face and pull out the pen and notebook I have in the cabinet. The professor never yelled at me like that before. Never… why now? I ask myself as I write down my questions in the note book. "Who is after Buttercup? Why and what's this talk about the government? Hidden bodies? Locks fake memoires?" I shake my head as I write in big bold letters:

**WHAT IS THE PROFESSOR HIDDING? WHO OR WHAT MAKES BUTTERCUP SO SPECAIL THAT THE GOVERNMENT HAS TO GET INVOLED? WHAT BODIES IS THE PROFESSOR HIDDING? FAKE MEMORIES? LOCKS?**

I huff as I put one more sentence on the paper: **DO I REALLY WANT TO KNOW? OR AM I SCARED OF THE ANSWER?**

I wipe my eyes one more time take the note book hid it and get in bed. I have a lot of research to do tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Unicorn Chronicles: Chosen Innocence

Summary: Buttercup Utonium is not what most people would call innocent. She likes to fight, play sports and hates anything girly with a passion. But one day when she takes a walk to clear her head, something strange happens. Suddenly she finds herself being chased into a forest she never knew existed. Scared and frustrated she keeps moving. Unknown to her she just unlocked an adventure and a huge secret that she has no choice to keep; dragging her sisters with her.

Chapter Two: Forgiveness

Blossom's POV

The second my alarm went off I jumped out of bed. "Guess it's time for school…" I mumble to myself stretching. Wait… something is off…. Why don't I hear snoring or a good morning? I look around quickly my thigh length orange sunset locks hit me in the face. "Bubbles… Butter-" I stop abruptly. "Oh yea B-Buttercup is not here." I say sadly as last night's arguments replay in my mind. I shake my head and clap my hands. "This is no time to be sad! I got research to do and I have to look for Buttercup! The way the professor talked about her it seems like she is in danger!" I prep myself and hurly get ready for school by the time I get down stairs I see Bubbles put her shoes on and the professor at the table looking over some notes I never seen before.

"Hi Bubbles! Good morning professor!" I say as happily as I can. Bubbles nods but doesn't say a word while the professor does not respond at all. I look at her worried. "Bubbles are you ok?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Yea just a bit tired. You should eat your breakfast." She pointed to the huge plate of bacon, eggs beagles and fruit on the table. I nodded and began eating slowly as I looked at her and the professor. Bubbles looked sad and upset while the professor looked worried and fearful. I sighed and began eating faster. Once I was done Bubbles headed out the door and began to walk to the bus stop. I huffed catching up to her quickly and we walked in silent.

Bubble's POV

Blossom and I walked in complete silent. I could tell she was worried and felt a bit scarred. You see usually I talk and laugh about how much fun school would be; but I didn't feel like it today. Buttercup is gone… The professor is acting strange and Blossom seems worried and determined at the same time. I look down at the ground. "What is wrong with everyone?" I ask myself. I looked up ahead again and saw Blossom looking at me. I must have said my question out loud because she smiled at me. "Don't worry Bubbles! Everything will be fine!" I can tell she is lying; the smile never meets her eyes. Instead I just smile and point out that the bus is here. Blossom forces a smile on her face again as we head on the bus toward school. I sit by the window 'it's going to be a long day' I think to myself as Blossom starts to rummage through her purse and pulls out a notebook.

Blossom's POV

The second Bubbles said the bus was here I hopped on it; faking a smile at her to ease the tension and worry. She brought it and smiled back as we sat down ignoring the hurtful names the Rowdy Ruff Boys called us from the back of the bus. Bubbles looked out the window the minute we sat down I took out my notebook looking at the notes I jolted down last night, when suddenly it was out of my hand. I glared as I looked at my male counterpart who was smirking. "Whatcha lookin at Pinky?" He asked. I glared at him once again. "Give it back Brick!" I demanded as I reached for my notebook. He held it above my head easily as I desperately reached for it. "That's right pinky! If you want it reach for it!" He taunted. I growled at him. I was not in the mood for his games. Just as I began to snatch the notebook out of his hands I heard screaming.

I looked around using my enhanced vision and was shocked to see my little sister Bubbles beat the living _**SHIT**_ out of Boomer and Butch. **BY HERSELF! **Boomer was screaming like a fan-girl looking like he was going to faint while Butch's face was bloody. Bubbles looked demonic. "Take it back! _Take it back!_" She hissed. In two seconds flat Brick and I dashed over the notebook laid on the floor forgotten

Bubble's POV

I hissed at Boomer telling him to take it back. He laughed saying he didn't believe me. Moments later he was screaming as I punched his brother… Music to my ears. "Last chance Boomer! Take it back! Buttercup is not dead!" I growled. It was clear he had not expected this side of me… The side of me which was hard core and could easily beat him and my sisters if I wanted to. "I pulled Boomer by his collar getting my fist ready so I could punch him. Suddenly a pink light came over me and I was slammed from the bus to the side walk. I huffed as I looked at Blossom. "Let me go Blossom!" I shouted. She shook her head no and glared at me. "Bubbles Utonium! What do you think you're doing? Starting a fight on a school bus!?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "They started it! They said Buttercup is dead! They said the reason she is not here is because she killed herself!" At this point I was crying. They had to be wrong! Buttercup would never do that to us! S-she loves us

Blossom looked at me sadly as I was crying and helped me up slowly. "Bubbles I know you are worried about Buttercup but you really shouldn't let those boys' words affect you." She said softly. I glared at her. "I don't care what you say! I will _NEVER_ let them talk about Buttercup like that while she is not here to defend herself! In fact YOU'RE THE REASON SHE LEFT US IN THE FIRST PLACE!" My voice rises with my anger. I hate this! I hate her! I hate them! They're both selfish pigs who only think of themselves and no one else! Blossom growls as I yell at her and her face is red. "MY FALUT!? YOU THINK THIS IS MY FUCKING FALUT! BUTTERCUP DECIED TO LEAVE ON HER OWN I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" She shouts back at me. I clinch my hands into a fist, I was trembling full of anger pain and hate as she continued her rant saying that it wasn't her fault.

"_Liar…" _I hissed as she narrowed her eyes at me. "What did you say?" She snapped. I glared at her; I knew my eyes had turned an icy blue because I saw the reflection in her pink eyes that quickly turned crimson. "You heard me Blossom… _YOU'RE A BIG FAT LIAR! HAD YOU NOT GONE AND TELL BUTTERCUP YOUR YOUNGER SISTER TO KILL HERSELF WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS ARGUMENT! SO GO FUCK YOURSELF AND DO WHAT YOU TOLD MY YOUNGER SISTER TO DO- DIE!" _I yelled. My voice was full of rage and pain. I was beyond mad, beyond hurt. Blossom stood there… too shocked and angry to say anything to me. I began to walk away when I heard a scream that made me stop.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! BUBBLES BLOSSOM HELP-" In a blink of an eye we dashed off, leaving a light pink and sky blue streak in our places. "That was Buttercup screaming!" I shouted not looking at her. "I know! If she asked for help that means-" Suddenly she gasped as started yelling Buttercups name franticly. I stopped running and looked at her. "Blossom what's-" I didn't finish my sentence because I saw what made her gasp. Blood… A pool of blood and Buttercups coat lay in the middle of it. Her black coat with green fur on the hood was soaked in blood. How could I have missed it? I must have been to focused on finding Buttercup that I didn't notice my surroundings. Tears entered my eyes as I watched Blossom slowly walk to the pool of blood and pick up Buttercup's coat. She held it to her chess not letting it go as the blood of our younger sister stained her clothes and hands. She slowly began to cry. Sobbing softly as she held the coat harder. Tears finally left my eyes and I walked over to her.

I couldn't speak for a moment as I watched her slowly breakdown in front of me. "Come on Blossom you have to get up. It's going to be ok! Everything is going to be alright! It… It might not be her blood at all." I said trying to reassure her but I knew I was talking to myself instead. She didn't move or speak. She just cried. "C…come on Blossom it might not be her coat! This might not even be her blood! You heard her scream that means she might be still a…al" I couldn't finish my sentence, I felt as if a rock had been stuck in my throat. I was about to suggest that she was dead… I was about to say that Buttercup had died… "But… she is the toughest fighter… She-" I tried to reassure myself once again but it wasn't working. A sob echoed through my mouth. I knew that was her blood and I knew that meant she died… No one could survive losing that much blood.

That coat helped in her death… It held antidote X in it because Buttercup's powers would go out of control a lot… Especially if she was mad. The professor made it for her because she tended to cause a lot of damage to the city. She didn't know it held the antidote… She didn't know that that was how the professor kept her under control. He gave it to her making up an excuse saying that it was because he old coat was getting smaller and she wore it ever since. "B…Buttercup… I'm so sorry… So sorry…" I snapped back to reality when I heard Blossom's small weak voice. I didn't realize that I was on the ground on my hands and knees crying. Slowly I got up and tried to take Blossom's hand but she pulled away and got up on her own. The second she got up it started to rain. The wind roughly blew my hair, as the rain drops slammed against my skin. The world felt very cold, and once again I felt hopeless.

Blossom's POV

'My sister… I sister is gone… She's dead' those were the words that kept repeating in my head. 'No more Buttercup… She is gone and it's my fault' the hurtful words never stopped… I cradled her coat… My sister… My baby sister is gone and this is all I have left of her. I won't let anyone touch it… The coat is mine and mine alone… I think Bubbles understands that because she never tried to take it from me. She tried to reassure me but I know whose blood this is and Buttercup is the only one in the world to have a coat like this. I remember the argument I had with her… Did she hate me? Does she hate me? I shake my head quickly. 'No…. She doesn't hate me… I know she doesn't it's just my grief talking. If anything I know she forgave me even before she died…' I small smile graces my lips. I knew her very well… Even though we fought each other almost every day we both forgave each other in the end and hugged. It was always like the fight never happened and she would start calling me leader girl again while I called her BC.

I hear a sob next to me and I know its Bubbles. I don't say a word… I just let her cry. "B…Buttercup… I'm so sorry… So sorry…" I say. It's the least I can do… I forgive her… just like she forgave me… The sobbing stops and I hear Bubbles get back up. I forgot she was here. She walks closer to me and tries to take my hand, I pull away. I won't take my hands of the coat if I can help it. Slowly I get up as it starts to rain. That's good… Let it rain. Let the world grief for her just like we grief. I feel Buttercups thick blood slip through my fingers as the rain gets harder as if the world is screaming her name. "Blossom…" I hear Bubbles call my name weakly and I look at her. Her eyes are a dull blue while her clothes have blood on them… I forgot she cried by me at the puddle. "Yes Bubbles?" I ask. My voice is weak from screaming and crying. "We missed school. I looked at my cell phone and its 2:15." She simply stated. "Oh... I-I didn't notice the time. Sorry Bubbles." I say. She smiles sadly. "It's alright… I didn't want to go today anyway… we might as well go home…" I nod as she finishes her sentence and we begin to walk home. "Oh and Blossom…" I look at her once again as I stop walking. "It's not your fault… I'm sorry to place the blame on you… if it's anyone fault it's the professor's…. He's hiding something…" He eyes turned an icy blue as she said professor. I nodded knowing that my eyes had turned a deadly crimson.

Because of his secrets! Because of his lies! Because of his misunderstandings! Buttercup is gone… And I WONT FORGIVE HIM! The wind and the rain picked up as if it tried to cool the anger welling in both our hearts. When we finally got home we saw about twelve black cars two red trucks and one huge van that were arraying a huge tube of some type of golden liquid. "This must be the government" I whispered to Bubbles. She looked at me confused and I explained everything I found out to this point. She nodded. "I was right! He is hiding something!" She hissed. We opened the door to our home to find the Professor… NO I mean John… Fretfully taking, to a man in black. He looked at us with wide eyes and ran to us. "GIRLS! I-I mean girls you're home early…" I heard Bubble growl. "We got pre-occupied and missed school." I stated with no emotion in my voice. He looked at me shocked by my tone. "Blossom dear what-" Bubbles cut him off pure anger in her voice.

Bubbles POV

"What's wrong? You did not just ask a stupid question like that!" I growled. John looked at me shocked by my sudden outburst. "It's raining! We are soaked to the bone with blood all over our clothes! NOT TO MENTION THAT THE GOVERNMENT IS RIGHT OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE WHILE THE MEN IN FUCKING BLACK ARE TALKING TO OUR CREATOR ABOUT SECRETS HE REFUSES TO TELL!" I was shouting now and the men in black looked sternly at John. John paled and then glared at me. "Young lady we do not-" I glared at him and he stopped talking. "You don't even give a damn do you!?" I hissed. "Our sister is missing and you never even tried to look for her! There is Blood on my hands but you don't care to know where it came from!" His eyes widen as if he just realized what was on Blossom and I. "She's… Dead…" Blossom's voice was low and unfeeling as she held Buttercup's coat with her left hand and held onto my hand with her right one. I calmed down quickly.

"What? WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" John shouted. His voice sounded like a mouse caught by a cat. The men in black seemed like he had an emotionless face but I could see his eyes. They were furious and full of hate. Blossoms grip tightened on my hand as she spoke again. "She's Dead… Buttercup is dead… We found her 'special' coat outside in a pool of her own blood…" She said special like it was poison. John paled as he looked at Blossom whose hands and clothes were covered in blood. He looked at the coat that was turning a bit of magenta due to the blood mixing in with the green fur. He walked toward us and held out his hands. "Blossom… Give me the coat" He demanded as if we never told him his child was dead. He didn't react… He didn't break down… And then I noticed it… He never cared…He never cared for Buttercup… He never loved her.

Blossom's POV

He demanded me to give him the coat as if I would just follow his orders like the good mended teen I was. I looked at Bubbles from the corner of my eyes and saw an expression of sadness and hate. She realized it to… She realized that John never loved Buttercup… I yank on her hand a little bit and she looks at me with tears in her eyes. I smiled sadly and then looked at John who had his hand out. "No…" I hissed. He Blinked and then growled. "Blossom…" He said sternly. "Give. Me. The. Coat. NOW!" He hissed back. I let go of Bubbles hand and held the coat to my chess. "I will never give it to you! If you want it try and take it from me… I DARE YOU…" My voice was low and deadly. If this bastard thinks he can have this coat easily he has another thing coming! I snares and reaches for the coat. Next thing everyone knows, He is slammed against wall. His body leaving an imprint on the wall for everyone to see. The men in black pulls out a tiny gun and suddenly yelps in pain as it melts in his hands. Bubbles sneers as she glares at the government agent. "IF YOU EVER TRY TO HURT MY SISTER AGAIN THAT WILL BE YOUR BODY IMPRINT ON THE WALL!" She roars and takes my hand. She leads me pass the agent who is very pale and we zoom upstairs.

In the hallway we hear the agent yelling at John as he whimpers. "You ok Blossom?" Bubbles asked me. I nodded as I looked at the coat. I was being selfish… I didn't ask if Bubbles wanted to see the coat… I just kept it to myself… "Hey Bubbles?" I ask to see if she is listening. "Yea?" "Would you like to have the coat?" I ask smiling. She hugs me but nods no. "Thanks Blossom! But its yours! I know it means a lot to you… So keep it close for the both of us ok?' She says smiling. I nod as tears fall from my eyes. "You're the best Bubbles!" I say hugging her back. She spins around. "Thanks! I know! But right now I am tired I am going to bed… See you in the morning ok?" She states as she walks to the room. I walk right behind her hugging the coat as I flop in bed not caring if I don't have my PJs on. Bubbles is in the bathroom. I smile once more as I hear the water running. 'Looks like she is going to take a bath.' I say to myself I snuggle the coat once more glad that I forgave Buttercup and that Bubbles forgave me… I supposed the best thing of my sister's death is that I learned forgiveness… With that last happy thought I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: (It has come to my attention that I have not uploaded in a while sorry I have school and had an asthma attack... and had to go to the hospital... A user on this site called IReath96 PM me saying that you guys don't like my stories anymore... I'm sorry i'm not a good writer... :( but If you really hate these stories II will glady take them down once again I am so sorry)**

* * *

Unicorn Chronicles: Chosen Innocence

Summary: Buttercup Utonium is not what most people would call innocent. She likes to fight, play sports and hates anything girly with a passion. But one day when she takes a walk to clear her head, something strange happens. Suddenly she finds herself being chased into a forest she never knew existed. Scared and frustrated she keeps moving. Unknown to her she just unlocked an adventure and a huge secret that she has no choice to keep; dragging her sisters with her.

Chapter Three: Time Of Dying

Buttercup's POV

I slammed the door not caring if I made it break or not. "How could she say that to me? I mean I'm her sister!" I exclaim. Truth be told… I was hurt. I didn't… I couldn't understand why she would say those things to me. Did she really want me dead? Was I really a bother to her and Bubbles that much? I shake my head clearing those negative thoughts. "Of course not IDOIT!" I scolded myself. "Even if she were mad at you she would never want you dead… Right?" Questioning myself once again. I wanted to blow something up… To get rid of all this anger, But I knew I couldn't… The antidote X in my body wouldn't let me… I felt weak and hopeless. 'La la la la… la la love... la la love… makes the world go round" I sing shocking myself as I turn a corner to an unknown street. "Yup... I am hanging around Bubbles too much." I say smiling. I remember that song… Bubbles sung it with us when we had to fight that clown.

"La la la! La la Love! La la love makes the world go round!" A male voice mocks mine and I turn around quickly. "Whose there!" I snare. My body instantly gets into a fight stance, as I glare at the darkness. "My… My… Cheza… Did you think you could hide forever?" He asked stepping out the darkness. The first thought that hit me was… WOW! To say he was beautiful would be an insult. He had beautiful honey brown hair with electric green eyes that easily beat my emerald green ones. His body was hidden under a black cloak but even without my powers I could see the tiny outline of well developed muscles. Completely gorgeous. "Who the hell are you!?" I questioned once again.

He chuckled in a deep voice. "There is no need to be rude Cheza… You didn't even answer my question." I stare at him confused. "Look dude I think you have me confused for someone else! My name is not _Cheza_ its _Buttercup_ and _I don't hide… I fight!" _I say hissing. His electric green eyes began to glow and he growled. "You are being rude Cheza! You are going to answer my question! _**DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE FOREVER? DID YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!?**_" I growled as well and tightened my fighting stance. "I don't know who you are or what you want… But if you expect me to be polite and shit you got the wrong one. However If you want to fight…" I begin unzipping my jacket feeling some of the antidote X leave my body. "BRING IT ON!" I shout charging at him.

Our fist clash as an explosion burst through the air. "WHO. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU?" I shout blocking a punch to my head. I get no answer as he kicks in my side sending me to the ground with a huge crash. Debris fly everywhere as dusk enter my lungs. Slowly I get up shaking, trembling. "Don't tell me you are tired out already Cheza." He states. I growl as my eyes glow. Ripping my jacket off I stiffen my body ready to fight. "WRONG JACK-ASS! I'M JUST GETTING STARTED." I yelled charging once again. Furiously I send kicks and punches his way hitting him once or twice and sending him across the sky. "Nice try." My eyes widen as I hear his deep voice behind me. Slowly I turn around. Electric green clash with emerald. Not a scratch was on him. I could see a feral type of grin on his face, his pearl white sharp teeth showing. "No! The- the hell? How- how is t-that possible?" I say stuttering. Suddenly his hand reaches toward my neck and I find myself slammed to the ground, spitting up blood. My vision is hazy and my lungs feel as if they are on fire.

My-my sisters… Where are my sisters? Don't they hear the commotion? Don't they see the debris? I slowly get up, my body screaming in protest. I try to stand on my feet but my body gives way making me kneel on one knee. Drip, Drip, Drip. What is that sound? Drip, Drip, Drip "Do you hear that? That peaceful drip? I will end your existence with that peaceful melody." I can hear his voice in front of me drifting back and forth. Suddenly I am griped by my neck again. He easily lifts me in the air as I bite and scratch his hand. "Why do you fight? As of right now your lungs are over flowing with blood. You can barely see and you have gashes on almost every part of your body. Why fight the invariable?" He asks. For a second I hear an emotion in his voice that I can't identify. I stare at him grinning as blood drops off my body. This was my time of dying and if I was going to leave I was going down with a bang. "I-I fight…" I begin but stop when I begin coughing once more.

"**I fight because I have someone to fight for!**" I state proudly. "**I fight to **_**protect**_** the ones I care for! Even if they hate me till the ends of earth **_**I WILL FIGHT!**_" I say as I slowly gather my power. Concentrating all the power I have on my heart. Like I said OUT WITH A BANG! He stares at me not knowing that I am about to kill him and myself. "You say you have someone to fight for. To protect even if they hate you. That is why you fight." He reels back his left hand as it changes to claws. "ONLY FOOLS PROTECT THE WEAK! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN PROTECT THEM FROM HELL!" He snares. My eyes glow as I catch his hand within my own. My fingers bleed and my hand is somewhat broken but I don't care. I smirk looking at his shocked expression. "If I go I'm taking you with me. Let's go to hell together! After all neither of us are saints!" I let loose the power I with held. An explosion that would put the super nova to shame erupted. I screamed in agony calling for my sisters that would not come. "HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! BUBBLES BLOSSOM HELP-"

How could they not hear my screams!? How could they not see me? See that I was dying? The back lash slammed me into a thick trunk. Wait? Trunk? Suddenly a body slams beside me. It's him… "Someone to die for huh? To protect... I- I want that." His voice cracks. I turn to look at him. The blood on my neck drips onto my arms and legs. "Heh it's not easy buddy… My- my sisters hate me… They- hate me because I fight… B-because I-" I stop mid- sentence coughing up tons of blood. My body trembles as my heart beat increases. His electric green eyes dim as he looks back at me. "How could they… How is it possible to hate when one protects?" He breathes deeply as bits of blood leave his mouth in a trail. My eyes water and tears escape my eyes. "I'm weak" I sate starring ahead. I hate this. Someone I don't even know! Someone I fought and soon killed is watching me cry! WEAK I'M WEAK! "You're not!" He shouts with every fiber of his being. I look at him confused. "H-huh?" I ask. His eyes glow. "What's your name?" He ask. "B-Buttercup…" Where is this leading?

"I don't have a name…" He states as my eyes widen. "W-would y-you ugh! W-would you like o-one?" I ask as I grunt in pain. A small smile falls on his lips. "I would." "Ok I'll name you." I state spitting out a bit of blood. It's the least I can do right? I mean we are dying… "Pluto... You're name is Pluto." I chuckle as he looks at me completely confused. "Pluto?" He questions. "Yea Pluto Utonium." I smile as my heart beat slows down and I begin to get cold. "Pluto Utonium. I like it." He chuckles as his breathing gets slower. "I- I'm scared…" I say eyes watering. I see him nod from the corner of my eye. "I'm scared to die…" Tears steam down my face. "Forgive them… Then you won't be scared anymore." He tugs on my arm and forces my head on his chest. I can hear his heart beat slowly matching mine from second to second. "Forgive them and we can go together. We can _protect_ each other." He says. Tears stain his shirt as I cry. Ever so slowly I pray. I pray that my sisters will be safe and forgive me. I forgive them. I understand that I am stubborn. I pray with all my might and the tears slowly go away. "I'm done… I forgave them." I say. He pats my head. "Good…" Slowly his heart beat stops and mine as well. We rest in each other's embrace. Protecting one another as we take our last breath. The gentle breeze sings our lullaby


	4. Chapter 4

Unicorn Chronicles: Chosen Innocence

Summary: Buttercup Utonium is not what most people would call innocent. She likes to fight, play sports and hates anything girly with a passion. But one day when she takes a walk to clear her head, something strange happens. Suddenly she finds herself being chased into a forest she never knew existed. Scared and frustrated she keeps moving. Unknown to her she just unlocked an adventure and a huge secret that she has no choice to keep; dragging her sisters with her.

Chapter Four: Hallucinations…

Bubbles POV

I groaned lightly, as the beams of sunlight shined through the window and blasted upon my face. "Dumb sunlight, dumb day…" I groan slowly getting out of bed. Flakes of blood fall off my body as I sit up and my eyes widen in disgust. _W-what? W- Am I Bleeding? _I feel over my legs and chest to see if I have any wounds. Finding none I turn my head upon the bed to see Blossom cuddling Buttercup's coat. The events of last night roll throughout my head and my eyes begin to water.

"Buttercup..." Blossom's weak voice stops my tears. "I better get her up." I mumble to myself. Slowly I shake Blossom. "Blossom get up! It's time for school!" I shout shaking her a bit faster. "No… I'm not going." She mumbles into BC's coat. I sigh heavily looks like she giving me no choice. I suck in a huge amount of air and let loose a sonic scream. The windows break and Blossom jolts awake glaring at me. "WHAT THE HELL BUBBLES!?" She screeches. I roll my eyes. "Get up! We are going to school!" I quirk an eyebrow. "Unless? You want to stay here with John?" I question. Her eyes flash crimson and she jumps up. Flakes of blood fall off her skin and she runs to the shower. I smirk. "See ya down stairs." I say walking out the room and heading into the other shower.

Blossom's POV

_My ears are still ringing… Did she really have to wake me up like that? _I turn on the water, making sure it's nice and warm for my shower. _I don't want to go to school. _I think to myself as I begin to strip. _Seeing all those people I don't give a danm about…Dealing with princess and Brick…. _I growl stepping into the shower. As I reach for the shampoo, I see red out of the corner of my eye. Just as I start to see what it was it disappears. "Weird…" I mumble to myself as I pour the shampoo over my head. I scrub my hair and begin to rinse when my eyes widen. Blood… Blood was on my hands… "W-wha…" Blood so much blood… _In my hair… On my hands._

"Wha? I'm just tried that's it." I mumble to myself stepping out the shower. I grab a towel and head to the mirror. Facing the mirror I grab my toothbrush and begin to brush my teeth. _Tired, just tired that's all… _I think myself grabbing the mouthwash. Facing the mirror once again, my eyes widen and I let out a scream that makes Bubble's sonic boom look like child's play. My reflection… My reflection is all bloody… I had no eyes and blood flooded from the empty sockets.

It was grinning madly at me and when it spoke it reminded me of chalk scraping the chalkboard. _"The one who fights will die a painful death… The one who leads shall follow… The one who is in misery shall take its own life. Four boys shall scream and fight under eternals light until they waste to no more…" _Just as quickly as it came it disappeared. It's words still rung in my ears as if it was right next to me. I was shaking. "BLOSSOM!? BLOSSOM ARE YOU OK?" Bubbles shouted shoving the door open. Her gold hair that reached her mid back was wet. Her sapphire eyes were bulging out her head and she looked around wildly.

"Blossom, is everything ok?" She asked. I looked at her and stood up slowly. "N-nothing Bubbles, I'm fine." I state. "But you're trembling!" She says putting her hands on her hips. "I'm fine!" I growl out and she snares. "NO YOU'RE NOT! WHY ARE YOU TREMBLING?" I sigh. "I-I just had a bad daydream ok," Her eyes soften and she reaches for me. "Oh I understand…" Pulling me off the floor she sighs. "I miss her too…" With that she leaves closing the door softly behind her.

Bubbles POV

Drying my hair I sigh heavily. _Will things ever be the same? _I ask myself that hurtful question not knowing the true answer"No they won't…" A cracking voice says, answering my hidden question. "Things will never be the same, as long as _that man_ is in our house… As long as our sister is dead," I turn around quickly. Sapphire blue eyes clashed with Crimson. "Never… Things will never be the same." Blossom's Crimson eyes looked over me as if searching for something. I eyed her not surprised that she had on black just like me.

Her sunset hair was held up, with a black bow that had multiple strands. Reminding me of Berserks hair style. She had on a black tank top despite the cold weather outside with black skinny jeans and black Nikes' in her hand she held BC's jacket. The now magenta fur complemented her crimson eyes while the green over coat of the jacket halted it. "You look cute" She stated smiling a bit.

I smile back looking at myself in the mirror. I had on a black dress with black stockings and black heels. My now dry hair was back into its usual curly pig tails. I had on a little bit of make up with black eyeliner. "Thanks I know. You ready to go?" I question. She nods and we walk down stairs.

Blossom's POV

I see Bubbles clinch and unclench her hands as we walk down stairs. The government is still here the men in black as well as the imprint in the wall John left. "Calm down Bubbles their watching." I state quietly. Her eyes flash an icy blue but she stops clenching her hands. She walks her way into the kitchen and growls. I follow her glaring at the men hindered by the government. Kicking open the kitchen door. She glares at John before addressing him in a sickly sweet voice. "_Oh professor… Would you mind telling me why the government is still residing at our home?_" I winched as Bubbles but on a charier cat grin. John paled as another man in black pulled out a gun.

It was my turn to speak in a sweet sickly voice. "Oh look Bubbles, "_the fag in black_" pulled out a _toy_!" Bubbles giggles her eyes quickly flashed an icy blue. "Go ahead shoot it! Let's see which one of us is _faster!_" The man hesitates and then puts his gun away. "Wise choice Jackass" I state taking Bubbles hand. "Come on Bubbs lets just eat at school." She nods and we dash outside the house before they can say anything.

Entering the school early we see tons of kids' liters the hallway while giving us strange looks. I suck my teeth. "DON'T YOU ALL HAVE LIVES TO GO TO?" I shout and everyone quickly goes back to their conversations. Bubbles and I walk to our lockers when we are stopped by three annoying pesk. "Hehe what's wrong pinky? You and cry baby here are Goth now or something?" Brick questions. His brothers chuckle behind him until they meet Bubbles glare.

I chuckle dryly. "Let's go with: Or something." I state. Brick looks at me puzzled before I grab him by his neck and lift him in the air. His eyes widen as crimson clashes with crimson. "I am _NOT_ in the mood for you or your brothers taunting Brick." I snare. I can feel my aura changing from pink to blood red slowly making its way up my arm and to his neck. He begins to squirm under my grip and I laugh. "What's wrong Brick? Can't breathe?" I question watching him claw at my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I see Boomer and Butch tense up.

It's clear they want to do something but the ice cold aura from Bubbles is clearly stopping them. Locking eyes with Brick again I see that his clawing has stopped and his face is purple. Smirking I toss him to his brother and head for class Bubbles follows.

Bubbles POV

I follow Blossom as we head toward our AP chemistry class. As we sit down the bell rings signaling that class is about to start. Pulling out a piece of gum from my purse I listen to the teacher drown out about DNA_. Why are we in school again? I mean we aren't even human! Much less have their brains!_ I shout inside my head. It's true we aren't human. The way we were created proved it. We are smarter faster strong and ten times as powerful as them… Humans

_Wait why is it quiet?_ I quickly look around and gasp… Blood! So much Blood! It's on the floor! Everyone… Everyone is dead! The blood seems as if it is getting higher it's to my knees… "_Scream… Humans…. Humans are not worthy…. THEY ARE NOT WORTHY!_ _THEY TOOK HER AWAY! THEY TRAPPED HER WITHIN A CAGE…One with the shadow eyes claim her get her back… Show the Humans they are ants within a lion's den_." I feel my eyes glow as I look around for the person admitting that voice. It sounds like a little girl her shouting shaking the blood that was up to my shoulders. Then I see it I see Blossom dead with no eyes.

"BLOSSOM!" I shout before everything goes black


End file.
